


Protect You

by binniesbrows (orphan_account)



Series: The Stories of Endover [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Prince! Felix, Princess!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/binniesbrows





	Protect You

Every girl across all three kingdoms wanted to be you. You were Princess Y/N, the daughter of the King of Vlandéré. But along with that title came another. Not only were you The Princess of Vlandéré, but you were also engaged, since birth, to the next king of the neighbouring kingdom, Endover. You were fine with having an arranged marriage and all that, it was for your kingdom and you’d do anything to stop another war between the three kingdoms. So you’d be completely fine with this whole situation if the prince wasn’t a lazy ass who didn’t care about anything and spent all day taking stupid dares from a band of eight other lazy asses who followed him around like a puppy and hooking up with any species he can find willing to smahs faces with him (which is pretty much everyone because he is so godamn good looking. Damn the Endovians and their good genes).

So here you are today sitting across from him at a banquet, to celebrate the three kingdoms independence from each other, while he clearly stares at one of the kitchen staff’s butt.  
“Do you really have to flirt with every girl you meet” You kind of mumbled it not expecting an answer so you were quite surprised when he replied with:

“Why yes, yes I do” This is the one, this is the cockiest man, no, BOY in all the three kingdoms. Wow, I didn’t think I’d ever find him.  
Four hours later and the banquet was over, and luckily it ended when it did otherwise the second War of the Three Kingdoms might have been fought over Felix’s dead body.  
“Father I cannot! You cannot expect me to marry that, that, I DON’T KNOW WHAT HE IS BUT HE IS NOT HUSBAND MATERIAL FATHER!” You had stormed into your father’s throne room that morning without announcing yourself oh how rebellious you are Y/N.  
“Y/N calm down, Princesses do not shout at 9 o’clock in the morning.” You let out a very loud mph. “Y/N come here and sit” He patted what would be your mother’s throne if she hadn’t died tragically when you were five oh woe is you if she hadn’t drunk way to much wine last night and was passed out in her chambers. You sat down. Begrudgingly. “I know you don’t like him and that he can be a bit much sometimes, but he’s only nineteen and he’ll grow out of it. His mother and father are both fantastic rulers-“ That was very debatable considering his father had tried to kill on nearly every single one of his birthdays because he probably wasn’t even his father's own son (no human’s ears are that pointy) because his mother hated his father so much. “And when he realizes that he’s had the most beautiful, intelligent and charismatic girl he’s ever met standing right in front of him, I’m sure he’ll come through. You have to endure this, For the sake of me and Vlandéré.”  
After six months of Felix attending banquets with you and flirting with servants, he finally seemed to grow up a bit and had an actual intellectual conversation with you about the growing tensions between the Three Kingdoms and how this alliance needed to be secured fast. But something was off. He kept stealing quick glances at his father, he almost looked sad? No, not sad, something else that you couldn’t quite make out.  
At the end of the night, he did something even weirder. He asked you to go for a walk around the palace gardens with him. Today had been one of the only times the banquet had been in Endover and you’d be staying the night, so there was no way you could wheedle your way out of this one.

The Endover palace gardens were gorgeous, comet orchids, buttercups, heather, nasturtium, oak and plum trees, someone clearly knew their plant symbolism. The more you learnt about King Eustis the more you learnt of how much of a narcissist he was. I mean the guy was showing off with flowers.  
How ironic, foxglove represents insecurity. Don’t forget to check your gardeners Eustis  
To anyone else, you two would look like the perfect couple. Walking over moonlit bridges, under vine-covered arches, albeit in complete silence so…but after the thirty-minute mark you knew he had to be either hiding from someone, something or just stalling. You may have hated him, but no one should have to bottle things up. You stopped him when you came to a bench in front of the lake which was again named after his father.  
“What, why are we stopping?” Felix looked at you like a lost puppy.  
“Because Felix, I’m not an idiot. I know somethings up.”  
“Whaaaaaaat why would you think that” He’s not even trying to hide it at this point  
“Felix come one, a) you talked about POLITICS all night b) you did not flirt with one girl tonight c) you were looking at your dad all weird all night.” he had been looking at the ground until you said the last one, his head shot up and immediately said  
“You tell no one, no one Y/N” His eyes filled with worry.  
“OK, OK I wasn’t planning on telling anyone. But why are you so worked up about it, it must have been something, I’ve never seen you look humble before tonight, you looked sad or angry I don't know” he just looked at the floor again. You put one hand on his shoulder and the other you used to make him face you. “Felix, listen I may not like you but if I’m going to marry you then I don’t need your emotional baggage weighing us down when we have kingdoms to rule. So, for the last time. What. Is. Going. On.”  
“It’s, I’m, ugh just sit down please this might take a while. So you’ve obviously heard the rumours about me and my mother right?”  
“The ones about you being illegitimate? S-sorry that sounds mean” It was true though, the rumours were growing louder as he grew up and looked less and less like his father.  
“No, it’s fine because they’re true. My mother had an affair with an elf and then had me.”  
“And the ones about what your father has tried to do to you?” You had always assumed it was castle gossip, just servants getting restless and spreading lies. Even if he wasn’t his father's son, no one would try to kill someone who was basically family and his only heir. He didn’t say anything for a while and then said:  
“Yes, but only partly true, he’s only tried to kill me twice when I was a baby,” You thought you saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes but it was hard to tell in the dark. “But he’s tried three times in the past week, a rogue arrow during the trainee check-up, a random assassin who would have killed me if I hadn’t been walking in the gardens and not in my room like I always am, he even sent someone off to the mines to get some weird crystal that would supposedly give me a disease, thank Magnum I had told Changbin and Seungmin about all the previous attempts so they pretended they hadn’t found any in the past few weeks. I’ve been worried he’d try to poison me tonight so he could play it off as Vlandéré pulling something to end the alliance. That’s why I kept looking at him. I was scared Y/N. I’ve lived my whole life since I could walk, not caring about a thing, hooking up with whoever was available, sniffing whatever weird new crystal Changbin could get me. Anything I could do to show my father he didn’t own me. I was never scared. And now, not even my mother cares about what he’s trying to pull. I just feel so helpless.”  
You didn’t know what to do. You had had no idea how much stuff was going on behind that cocky smile of his. He just stared at you failing miserably at trying to conceal the fact that he was crying.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you that, you’re so stupid Fe-euah” You pulled him into a hug, it was the only thing you could think of to stop him from degrading himself further than he probably did when the world wasn’t watching his every move.  
You buried your face in his neck. “I’m sorry. For everything, I shouldn’t have judged you so quickly.” It came out sort of mumbled but you knew he had heard it when he slowly wrapped his arms around you.  
And so the two of sat there. On the bench. Moon shining on the lake and Felix crying into your shoulder. It was weird; it was as if something had clicked between the two of you that you couldn’t quite place your finger on. At that moment you thought I have to protect him, I cannot let this boy die. No matter what happens he has to be safe.

You two must have sat there for at least half an hour. Felix had stopped crying after about ten minutes but you could tell he was still pretty shaken up so you just let him stay the way he was.  
“Felix we’ve been out here for a while, I know your parents won’t be fazed but I do need to make sure my mother isn’t passed out.” stupid alcohol useless women. Can’t even keep her self-controlled when we’re in a different kingdom. Typical.  
“No wait, Y/N, please don’t go home tonight. I can convince your father. I’m sure he’d be ecstatic at the prospect of us getting finally warming up to each other.” He grabbed your hand the minute you had stood up and was determined not to let go. For the love of Magnum, he’s going to cut off my blood flow.  
“Felix calm yourself, I’m staying the night anyway.” You smiled at him. You smiled at him. This boy is going to be the end of me, isn’t he?  
“Oh! Okay. Um… c-can you um canyoupleasestayinmyoom”  
“Felix speak words please not dwarfish.” You pulled him up and started to try and get him to walk. He may have spilt his heart to you and you were very grateful but your father wouldn’t be so grateful finding a makeup smudged daughter and tear-stained cheeked future husband walking through the doors an hour and a half after curfew.  
You made back to the castle after a long walk filled with the most oddly comforting silence you had ever experienced.  
“Y/N, Felix! Where in the Deity’s name have you been for the past three hours?!” Your father looked furious. Eustis…not so much. He was probably just mad that he had to stay up for an extra hour.  
“I’m sorry father, please it was all my idea, and Felix had nothing to do with it. I swear.” Felix looked so surprised you thought his eyes might pop out of his head.  
“Do this again Y/N and you can consider yourself confined to the castle for a month! Now go to bed, both of you!” You had never seen your father so mad before. You stared at Felix until he got the hint that you had no idea where to go, so he just ended up pulling him along with you.  
“Um, Felix, where are we going exactly are we going?” He’d gone back to typical Felix winking at one of your mother’s ladies in waiting. What the hell is going on in this castle?  
“Shut up and walk quicker else someone will spot us and then we’re both dead.” He sounded angry. Can he make up his mind already! I’m not just his emotional play toy.  
You arrived at what you assumed was his room. He pulled you into his room and slammed you against the wall kissing you passionately slammed the door and slide down it at a painfully slow rate. Burying his face in his hands and then in his knees he mumbled:  
“I’m never going to be free of him am I,” He started shaking again. “He’s going to keep trying until he kills me or all my friends first.” You ran over to him and hugged his shaking form.  
“Shh, he isn’t going to get you, nor Changbin, nor Woojin, nor Jeongin, none of them.” He stared up at your face.  
“And how do you know that Y/N you’ve known me for six months and I’ve already managed to make an enemy out of you. If I can’t protect myself how am I meant to protect my people or my family!’ He tried to push you off of him but his heart wasn’t in it and you managed to keep hold of him.  
“Felix, where is this coming from? You were fine literally an hour ago, we were fine.”  
“Y/N, do you not see, he didn’t want us to come back. He thought he had gotten away with not even having to try to kill me, he just had to leave us out there for long enough and for sure a night elf could’ve done us in.”  
“Okay no, this is not a conversation we are having again. Felix look at me! I told you he’s not going to touch you or your friends or me. Do you want to know how I know that? Because I will protect you. I will use every guard and wizard and elf in Vlandere and they will stand outside your door. Then we will get married and you will be crowned king and your father will be banished to the deepest part of mount Zendita and we will never have to see him again. Do you understand me.” You stared him down. Tears staining his cheeks for the second time that night.  
“I understand”  
“Ok? Good, now you are going to get in that bed and sleep, OK Mr. Future King.” He gave you a weak smile.  
You went to change into more comfortable clothes as you guessed it was going to be a long night. When you got back to Felix’s room (you later realised that you didn’t knock, which could have led to disaster) he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. It was the first time you had ever seen him not wearing a suit. He was even more gorgeous like this, just staring out the massive window. He looked so at peace yet unsettled, like his mask was slipping off the harder he tried to tie it on.  
“Felix?” You spoke softly, not wanting to scare him.  
“Oh, you’re back!” He jumped up and walked towards you.  
“So mister,” You poked his nose. Ew no, Y/N don’t do that again, this is so not a Nikki Fire book. “What were you trying to tell me earlier?”  
“Oh, um, um, ehhh,” Que suspicious eyebrow raises, “pleasestaywithmetonight” Ok I knew he was part elf I just didn’t know he could speak Elvish.  
“Felix I need words, not Elvish please.”  
“Oh my Magnum Y/N you make this impossible. Please stay with me tonight?” He almost whispered the last part but you caught it.  
“Felix, I don’t think I have another room to be completely honest.” You laughed. He laughed. He really does have the stars in his eyes huh? When Felix laughed his eyes turned into the cutest little crescent moons you’d ever seen.  
“So you won’t leave?” Ok if I’m gonna marry him he’s going to have to learn to not make me repeat my promises fifteen times  
“Felix, what did I say? I said I’d protect you, and we Vlanderians never break a promise right?”  
“Right”  
The night consisted of awkwardly climbing into Felix’s bed. Talking for a while. Nearly falling asleep. Felix panicking and shaking you awake. More talking and finally trying to sleep.  
“Y/N?” The had been silent for a few minutes  
“Mm.” Tired, so tired  
“Um, would it be weird if I asked you to hug me?” there it was again, that nervousness, the fast-talking, it was like he turned into a totally different person around you.  
“Felix, we’re getting married. You’re allowed to ask me for anything.” You let out a soft chuckle  
“Ok, well can I have a hug.” You didn’t even answer him, just wrapped your arms around him and stayed spooning. You thought he was asleep until you heard a soft mumble:  
“Please never go” He placed a soft kiss to your hand.  
“Never would have dreamed of it. I’ve got to protect you” It was the last thing you heard before you felt a hand cover your mouth and felt Felix being pulled away from you in the dark.


End file.
